struggle for life
by anisah ramdhani
Summary: baca aja yah yang suka dengan fanfic super junior dan jangan lupa review nya,soalnya ini fanfic pertama saya.trimakasih


cast : super junior member

cho minho (appa leeteuk dan kyuhyun)

park seoh hyun (umma leeteuk dah kyuhyun)

lee song hwa (umma tiri)

lee taemin (anak tiri)

struggle for life

hidup kami sangat indah slalu di selimuti dengan kebahagiaan,namun suatu ketika umma terjatuh dari kamar mandi dan terkena serangan jantung dan tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi,dan kami sekelurga sungguh sangat terpuruk di tinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat kami cintai.

2years later

kyuhyun pov

cho kyuhyun dari keluarga cho kekuarga yang bisa di bilang sangat kaya karna kebutuhan kami semua kecukupan dan punya banyak pelayan,hidup ku sangat indah karna punya hyung yang slalu memanjakan ku,menjagaku hingga aku tak pernah kurang apapun,diaadalah _leeteuk hyung_

sekarang umurku sudah 17th namun semua keperluan apapun masih slalu bergantung pada hyungku...

appa dan hyung mereka orang yang sangat aku sayangi sekarang ini.

kyuhyun pov end

"tidak aku tidak mau?kyuhyun memekik dengan sekeras keras nya dan memberontak keingingan appa nya yang mau menikah lagi"

"teuki-ah,kyuni mengertilah bukan appa tidak mencintai umma tapi ini demi kebaikan kalian"

"appa apakah tidak ada jalan keluar lain selain tidak menikah lagi?aku pun sebenar nya tidak setuju tapi aku tidak tau mana jalan yang menurut appa lebih baik

"appa akan meneruskan bisnis appa yang di jepang dan mungkin appa akan pulang 3 bln sekali,dengan appa menikah lagi nanti ada yang bisa menjaga kalian dengan baik seperti umma kalian sendiri"

"tapi appa,bukan kah kita punya banyak pelayan untuk mengurus aku dan kyuni?ucap leeteuk dengan sangat memohon"

"ya,appa mengerti tapi kalau kalian punya umma baru dia akan menjaga kalian seperti umma kalian sendiri"

"hari pernikan telah tiba"

leeteuk pov

melihat mereka menikah hatiku terasa sakit aku dan dongsaengku hanya tetap berada di kamar karna akan terasa sakit bila melihat semuanya sampai tidak tau bagai mana kehidupan ku ke depan apakah terus bahagia atau accchhhhhhh sudah lah aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal ku entah pada siapa

leeteuk pov end

"Q0o"

"kyuni,teuki,hae-ah cepat sarapan nanti telat sekolah"terik umma baru kami dan dia pun mempunyai satu anak bernama lee taemin"

"dan kami pun akhirnya sarapan bersama mereka"hening tidak ada yang membuka suara"

dan appa pun memulai pembicaraan"teuki-ah sekarang kamu punya dongsaeng baru dan kyuni sekarang punya hyung baru"namun kami berdua tak ada niat untuk membuka suara"

hening...

"teuki,kyuni kalian dengar tidak apa yang appa katakan pada kalian"appa pun terlihat sangat marah.

"sudah lah mereka kan belum berjalanya waktu mereka pasti bisa terima hae"ucap umma baruku

"tidak aku cuma punya satu hyung dan hyung ku adalah teuki hyung bukan dia"pekik kyuhyun sambil menunjuk donghae,tapi dengan santai nya taemin hanya tersenyum miris dan tetap makan.

ya sudah lah appa akan berangkat ke airpot untuk pergi ke jepang kalian baik baik di sini dan jangan bantah apa yang umma suruh dan umma ?

ne appa"jawab mereka bersamaan.

kyuhyun pov

sesampainya di sekolah aku hanya diam saja dan tidak terlalu konsen untuk belajar,perasaan tidak enak selalu menyelimuti hatiku,di tambah lagi mnggu depan kami akan ujian kelulusan sekolah rasanya otak ku berhenti jam pulang sekolah telah tiba dan aku menuju gerbang menunggu hyung ku menjemputku...

kyuni...?aku terus berlari dan membawa kaset game terbaru agar dia tidak terlalu sedih dengan keputusan appa"

hyung...di mana mobil mu kenapa kau berlari lari seperti itu?tanyaku sambil memperhatikan benda yang hyung ku bawa.

taaraaa...hyung belikan kaset game keluaran terbaru hari ini besok kan kita libur kita akan main bersama?akhirnya dia tersenyum juga..walau pemberianku tak seberapa namun dia terlihat tersenyum puas...

ya sudah ayo cepat masuk,kita pulang?di dalam mobil kita hanya diam saja tapi ku lihat wajah dongsaeng ku ada sedikit senyum di sudut bibir nya tapi aku tak berani menyapanya,dan kami pun hening karna aku fokus menyetir

"hyungi terima kasih karna hanya engkau yang bisa membuat ku tersenyum disaat aku mulai putus asa dengan semua ini..aku tau kau pun merasakan nya tapi kau slalu mampu menutupi perasaan itu.." aku bergumam dalam hati dan tanpa aku sadari bulir bulir bening telah menetes di pipiku tanpa terasa,aku melirik hyung ku yang sedang fokus menyetir dan aku pun langsung menghapus jejak air mataku karna aku tak mau hyungku tau dan membuatnya khawatir.

kyuni-ah bangun kita sudah sampai..."

hoaammm...hyung,kyuni ngantuk?

"dasar anak ini selalu saja manja seperti ini,dan akhirnya akupun menggendong nya dan merebahkan nya di tempat tidur"kyuni-ah dongsaeng hyung cuma kamu dan gak akan pernah ada yang lain,gumamku sendiri entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak.

saat aku keluar aku kaget karna semua barang barang kesukaan umma akan di buang oleh perempuan itu lebih tepat nya umma tiri.

"ahjuma apa yang kamu lakukan itu adalah barang barang kesayangan umma kami kenapa kau mau membuang nya"aku pun marah dan tidak peduli kalau dianggap tidak sopan

teuki kamu adalah anak paling tua di keluarga ini kanapa kamu tidak sopan,sekarang aku adalah umma kalian yang akan mengurus kalian,ini adalah benda mati dan umma mu juga sudah mati?

"bagiku umma tidak pernah mati dia akan tetap hidup di hatiku karna dia adalah umma terbaik yang ada dalam hidup ku"aku memekik dan langsung membawa semua barang barang umma ke dalam kamar pribadi kami waktu dulu umma masih hidup,dan setelah itu aku pergi ke kamar untuk istirahat.

umma tiri pov

bertahun tahun aku menyimpan rasa cinta ini kepada cho minho akhirnya apa yang aku harap kan tercapai juga,walau pun kami bersatu setelah kami masing masing telah berkeluarga,yah menurut ku masalalu yang sangat pahit karna orang yang aku sayangi dan aku cintai ternyata dia memilih menikah dengan sahabatku sendiri tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa merebut nya kembali...

park seoh yun,aku akan merebut semua kebahagiaan yang dulu telah kamu rampas dalam hidup ku sekarang aku akan buat anak mu menderita seperti apa yang dulu saya bergumam sendiri tanpa sadar aku tertidur di kursi...

TBC

silahkan baca ini /?reg=anisahramdhani

atau tekan .com

kalo tidak bisa di klik silahkan copy/paste saja

untuk yang suka mohon review nya yah dan kritikan nya soal nya baru pertama buat ff.


End file.
